


Taken Advantage of by the Bad Boy

by pumpkinscript



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Divergent, Divergent (Movies) - Freeform, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth - Freeform, F/M, Non-Consentual, One-Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, peter hayes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: Bruised as hell from the day before, there’s not much fight left in her.Peter Hayes, the universal asshole, decided to use her weakness to his advantage





	Taken Advantage of by the Bad Boy

(Y/n) walked from the bathroom and into the dorm room. Nobody else was there; they were all eating dinner, and after, they were planning on going zip lining. (Y/n) decided not to go because her body was bruised and weak from fighting Molly the day before. 

As she sat down on her bed, she heard footsteps enter the room. She looked over to the door and saw Peter saunter into the room. He looked up and spotted (Y/n) and walked over. 

"You look like shit," he said. 

"Well good thing I don't give any," (Y/n) replied coldly. She hated Peter. 

"Don't talk to me like that," he said, acting offended, but laughing it off in a slow, low, husky laugh as he continued walking towards her slowly. 

"I can talk to you however I want," she said, and then winced; her wrist touched the metal of the bed and it stung against her bruise. 

"Oh yeah?" Peter stopped right before her and sat on the bed opposite her. 

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" (Y/n) asked, annoyed and angry. "God I hate you."

"You know," Peter said with a smirk, "you're hot when you're mad."

"No one gives a shit, Peter," (y/n) spat. "Just leave me alone. 

"Now," Peter continued, ignoring her, "if I had to guess, I would think that you don't like me."

"What gave you that assumption?" (Y/n) said sarcastically. 

"Suggestions," he muttered. She winced again as she held her rib cage. Peter suddenly put on a fake concerned look and said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she hissed. He got up suddenly and went and sat on (y/n)'s bed next to her. 

"Do you need to take that off so I can have a look at it?" Peter said, gesturing to her shirt under her black jacket. 

"No," she said, clutching her ribs. "I'm fine."

"Really?" He asked, getting closer. 

"Can you back away, please?"

"Oh come on," Peter said, "just let me take a look."

"Why do you care?"

"Come on, (y/n), just let me take a quick glance? Please?" He slid his hands over her shoulders and her jacket fell off her torso and onto the bed. He suddenly placed his hand on the bottom hem of her shirt and slowly started bringing it up. Before he could get very far, she stopped him by pushing his hand back down. 

"Come on," he said, lifting the shirt up again. She tried to push his hand back down again but she was weak. He lifted the shirt above her ribcage and over her black sports bra. When he continued lifting the shirt above her head, she pulled it back down and said, "stop."

"What?"

"You've seen the bruise, now put it back down."

Peter, however, lifted the shirt off entirely, and (y/n), being too weak to fight back, sat there, powerless, fuming. 

"What the hell, Peter?" You've looked at it, now you're done! Just go away and leave me alone!"

"You're so harsh sometimes," he sneered. "I like it."

"I don't give a shit about what you do or do not like, Peter. Now leave me the fuck alone."

"I don't think so," Peter said slyly. "You're still healing. I've got to stay and make sure you're alright, don't I?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?" He sneered and put his hand on the arch of her back. "Cause you seem to be the opposite." She just fumed at him. "I can help you feel better," he said. 

She couldn't find words so she just tried, with no result, to push him away. 

"Don't do that," Peter said, and moved closer to her. He turned, facing her on the bed and reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear. His hand caressed the back of her neck and she tried to turn away, but he was too strong. His hand brought her face forward and he kissed her lips softly. She pulled away, grimacing. 

"Peter what the fuck! Go away! I mean it! The others will be back soon, and, and—"

"Really?" he smirked. "Because I was under the impression that they were all going zip lining after dinner, leaving you and me completely and utterly alone." He let the word "alone" play out on his tongue and she winced. 

A look of fear crossed her face when she realized how alone and powerless she really was. 

"Peter, I swear to god if you try anything—"

"Shhh," he cupped his hand over her mouth and put his other hand on the arch of her back. He pulled her towards him and leaned her back on the bed. His hand still on her mouth, he leaned down and kissed her neck and jawline seductively. He uncupped his hand from her mouth and kissed her again, silencing her quiet cries for help. He pried her lips open with his hot tongue and shoved it into her mouth. She tried desperately to push his body off of her aching one, but it was of no use; he was simply too strong. His tongue prodded around in her mouth and she let a tear slip from her eyelid. He bit her bottom lip and pulled away from her, slipping down to her chest where he kissed her collarbone. She tried pushing his head away, but he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He sank lower and lower until he was kissing right below her navel. His tongue grazed the top of her pants, letting one of her hands free to use his and unbutton her pants. 

He used one hand to hold her down by wrapping it around her neck and the other hand he used to pull her black cargo pants off her skinny, bare legs. His tongue grazed the top of the black linen underwear she was wearing and, to her surprise, he slid back up on top of her, kissing her lips again. His one hand held one of her wrists above her head and the other, to her terror, sank down itself. 

He slipped his hand inside her underwear, releasing a small, angry, terrified yelp from  
(y/n). She arched her back as his hand sent vibrations through her body. His fingers worked until her underwear was soaking wet and she was sweating. Bringing his hand out of her underwear, he brought it up and shoved his fingers in her mouth. She struggled, tears streaming down her face, as his callous fingers poked the insides of her cheek. He brought them out slowly. Bringing them towards his mouth, he licked them seductively from his palm to the tips of his fingers, ending by shoving them in his own mouth. 

"You are disgusting," she said, and he chuckled softly. 

"And you're weak," he leaned down and whispered into her ear. He licked her ear, causing her to shiver. He kissed her earlobe, then worked his way across her jawline until he kissed her lips again. 

"I'm going to tell a leader about this," she said, once he pulled back, a strand of spit connecting their mouths. 

"Do you really think they're going to care?" Peter said. "Four is out, and Eric doesn't give a shit. I'm fact, I'm pretty sure he would love to have a go at you himself. However, for the time being, I highly advise cooperating before I end up injuring you further."

The threat scared her, and, though she was shaking, she stopped pushing against him. 

"Good girl," he said a sly smile creeping across his face as he leaned down next to her ear and bit her earlobe. As his teeth clung her her ear, he suddenly thrust his crotch against hers, grinding his pants tent into her underwear. He heard her moan a bit, not caring enough to hide it anymore. 

"What was that?" He asked, whispering into her ear as he ground his crotch into hers once more, earning another moan. He sat up, his hips resting painfully on her thighs. "Take off my shirt."

"What?" she asked, growing more terrified by the second. 

"You heard me," he said. "Take off my shirt."

Not wanting to get hurt by the boy who was so easily overpowering her, she lifted up her arms and grasped the hem of his shirt, sliding it up his carved yet skinny figure and over his head. 

He climbed off her thighs and moved her to the side of the bed. Sitting back down, his legs dangling off the bed, he pulled her over and onto his lap, her ass sitting on his thighs and her face dangerously close to his. 

"Now," he said, his breath hitting her. "Kiss me."

Wanting desperately for him not to hurt her, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, tears spilling out of her eyes. He pulled away and said, "like you mean it."

Deciding there was nothing for her to do to get away from him, she kissed him desperately, bringing her hands up and placing them on the back of his neck, pulling his face roughly into hers. Using all the strength she had, she kissed him violently and bit his bottom lip, leaving marks. He pulled away and grinned evilly. 

His hands resting on her ass on his lap, he kissed her neck, (y/n) throwing her head back, releasing another moan. He slid his hands up her front and up her sports bra, pushing it over her breasts. He kissed her breasts roughly and she moaned again. 

Suddenly, he stood up, holding both her wrists tightly as she stood in front of him. 

"Now," he said dangerously. "Take off my pants."

"W— what?" 

"Take them off."

Shaking, she squatted down on her knees in front of his crotch. She unbuttoned the button on his pants and unzipped the zipper over his bulge. She slipped his pants down around his ankles and he stepped out of them. Now, they were both standing there in their underwear, Peter grasping her wrists once again. He brought her forward and kissed her roughly, using his hand on her ass to press her crotch into his bulge. He picked her up and threw her on the bed in front of him. He leaned down and grasped the sides of her linen underwear and violently ripped them off. He then took his own underwear off and crawled back on top of a terrified, shaking (y/n). 

"What are you going to do to me?" she squeaked, tears streaming down her bruised face. 

"Don't worry," he said as his dick touched the front of her. "I'll make sure it won't hurt too bad," he laughed huskily and he pushed into her roughly. She screamed painfully, having been a virgin. He thrust into her, grunting as he muffled her screams, covering her mouth with his hand again. He went faster and faster and rougher and rougher until he pulled out, and, sweat dripping off his red hot face, ejaculated over her stomach. 

He groaned as he emptied himself onto her and she grimaced. He reached his hand up onto her mouth again and covered it. He sank down to her crotch and licked it. His hand stifled her scream as he shoved his tongue and his other two fingers inside it. He pushed his fingers in and out quicker until she was screaming without stopping and when he released them, her body convulsed. He leaned forward so she could see his face. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them. Then, he shoved his fingers in her mouth and pushed his dick into her again. She screamed, muffled by his fingers in her mouth. He thrust faster and faster until, once again, he pulled out and spilled himself all over her front again. 

He stood up in front of the bed and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. She stood in front of him and he put his hand on the back of her neck, entwining her hair in his hand. He brought her head forward again and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Then, he pulled down on her head and pushed her down so that she was on her knees in front of him. She was shaking as he pulled her towards his dick and forced her to take it in her mouth. He pushed and pulled her head faster and faster until he threw her head back and she fell on the floor. He ejaculated onto her again, causing her to start violently crying again. He got down on the ground with her and pinned her onto the stone floor. Getting on top of her again, he kissed and sucked on her neck. Then he slammed his lips onto hers and shoved his tongue in her mouth. He kissed her roughly as tears poured out of her eyes. 

He then stood up and stood her up with him, sweat dripping off her bruised face and onto the stone floor. He kissed her neck again as he grabbed a shirt from the bedside of another person and wiped her front down. She pulled back. 

"You don't even have the decency to do that with your shirt? You dirty, foul, vile piece of shit—"

He covered her mouth again and smirked. "I would get my shirt dirty." 

She glared at him a look of murder as he wiped her front off, leaving it sticky, but dry. Then, he wiped off his own dick with the shirt and threw it onto the other person's bed. 

Holding her wrist tightly, he slipped into his underwear and pants, zipping them up with one hand. He grabbed her underwear and slipped it up onto (y/n)'s hips, then grabbed her pants and did the same. 

"I fucking hate you," she said shakily as he slid her sports bra back down and her shirt over her it. "You are going to hell, Peter." 

"I know that already," he said, pulling his own shirt over his head. He leaned forward and kissed her again. Then he leaned in close to her ear. "If you tell anyone about this I will fucking kill you." He bit her ear lobe hard, leaving teeth marks. He pulled back, grinning awfully. 

"You're a fucking psychopath."

"I know," he whispered and grabbed her ass as he walked towards the dorm door and disappeared from sight. She ran into the bathroom and almost didn't make it to the toilet. She emptied all the contents of her stomach into the murky water and laid down on the disgusting tile floor and sobbed. She got up, climbed into her bed, and fell into a deep sleep of nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
